


What He Really Wants

by Memequeme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette wins, F/M, Rip Adrien, for Nishen, tfw you have like 4 girls fighting over you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/pseuds/Memequeme
Summary: It's Francois Dupont's 100th anniversary and due to Chloé's demands, it is being celebrated by a formal ball at her hotel. This means that everyone going must dress formally, dance to ballroom music, and most importantly, dates are required! Adrien was just planning on casually going with a friend of his, but things turn for the worst when he has Chloé, Kagami, and Lila competing for his attention. What happens when Adrien barely gets a choice of who he truly wants to go with? What will Marinette do when she excitedly expects to asks her crush out, only to be interrupted by her three competitors? There is of course only one way to find out ;)...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Palentine's Day Parade Prompt Exchange





	What He Really Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend Nishen who came up with the prompt for my Discord Server's Friendship Festival. Here is the prompt in all its glory!!!

Marinette took a deep breath as she stood up straight, preparing herself for her daily journey through the life of a “typical” teenager. Just minutes ago, she was on the phone with Alya freaking out, which by now was such a common occurrence that Alya knew exactly how to calm her down within only minutes of the frantic call.

“Okay, I can do this,” Marinette said, scrunching her eyes closed with determination. She heard Alya chuckle on the other end of her phone before giving her one last piece of advice.

“I know you can do it, girl. There’s no way he would say no.”

Marinette nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her bag and phone before charging down from her room and towards the entrance of her family’s bakery. “Thanks, Alya,” she quickly said before waving at her friend on the screen and saying goodbye. She hung up the call as she ran through the bakery’s lobby, saying goodbye to her parents as she did so. Leaving her home to travel the streets towards her school, Marinette looked up at the sky optimistically.

Today Marinette was going to finally ask out Adrien, and she was more sure of it than ever.

This year was a special one for Francois Dupont. It was the school’s 100th anniversary of being open, which was a huge deal to the staff and students alike. When Mr. Damocles mentioned having a celebration for the whole school, everyone was immediately on board. He had originally decided to put the class officers in charge of putting this event together, and they did just that until Chloé insisted that the celebration be held at her hotel instead. After a lot of convincing, which Marinette knew had to have involved some sort of threat of Mr. Damocles’ job, Chloé managed to take complete control over the celebration. This meant that now the party was not only being held at her residency, but it was also now a formal ball, which meant that now everyone was required to wear fancy attire _and_ come with a date.

Although some of her classmates were disappointed that they weren’t getting a cool DJ and weren’t allowed to wear trashy clothing to the dance, Marinette wanted to take advantage of the situation. A fancy ball actually didn’t sound bad to her at all, even if Chloé forced it onto everyone. She now had an opportunity to show off one of her ball gowns she had recently designed, and with that date requirement in play she now had a reason to ask Adrien to go with her. They were friends and they both needed dates, right? It was the perfect excuse!

Unfortunately, however, Marinette forgot a very important concept of romance: competition. The anticipation had been killing her all throughout the school day, so when the time finally came after class to ask the big question, she was extremely thrown off at the sight of Kagami already standing by Adrien’s side. _Crap,_ she thought to herself as she stopped moving. She couldn’t ask Adrien to be her date with Kagami standing there! It would undoubtedly go wrong, which meant that Adrien and Kagami would probably end up hating her and then she would have no friends and then-

“Marinette!”

Marinette jumped a little, startled by Adrien’s exclamation of her name. Her attention returned to the sight of him and Kagami standing together outside of the school. Why was she even here? _No Marinette,_ she reminded herself, _she’s probably just here to escort him home or something…._

“How are you?” came Adrien’s voice again, surprising Marinette for the second time in a row.

Marinette hadn’t even realized that the pair had approached her while she was deep in her own thoughts. “Oh, me?” she began, trying to block out her nerves that were slowly coming back from that morning. “I’m okay….”

“That’s good!” Adrien said. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to you today, so I’m glad we at least caught up with eachother after class.”

“Yeah, haha!” Marinette replied. That was definitely not because she was avoiding him the whole time…

“Well I gotta go back into school for fencing class with Kagami, but I’ll see you around?” Adrien asked. Marinette’s heart immediately sank to the ground. She couldn’t let him get away now! She was about to ask him to the dance, and if she doesn’t do that now then who knows who might-

“There you are, Adrikins!”

Chloé’s shrill voice interrupted Marinette’s internal rant and immediately her anxiety was replaced with rage and irritation. The annoying blonde came out of nowhere and practically grappled Adrien with a surprise huge, almost sending him flying down the stairs.

“H-hey, Chlo……” Adrien replied, losing his breath a little from the tight squeezing he was currently receiving. Chloé eventually let go of the embrace, which made Adrien gasp a little in relief.

“Ew,” Chloé remarked as she noticed who was around her. “Dupain-Cheng _and_ Tsuguri?”

“Tsurugi,” Kagami coldly corrected, her eyes staring blankly at Chloé.

“Whatever,” Chloé replied, drawing her attention away from the two seething girls. “I have an important request for you, Adrikinz.”

“And…what would that be?” Adrien asked. “Please make it quick Chlo, because I gotta be at fencing in a couple of minutes.” It was obvious that he wanted to leave to get to his class on time, and Marinette could sense the anxiety from her crush.

Chloé ignored Adrien’s comment and asked away. “You and I are going to the 100th Anniversary Ball this weekend.”

“Huh?” Adrien replied, obviously taken aback by this statement. Anyone watching could tell that this was _not_ pre-planned.

“100th Anniversary Ball?” Kagami asked. 

“None of your concern, sword brat!” Chloé commented, as if that was anything worthy of a roasting burn.

“Chloé, I never agreed to- “

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a ball?” Kagami continued, which seemed to overwhelm Adrien even more. Marinette wanted so bad to say something, but before she could utter a word…

“Why if it isn’t my favorite model!”

As if this situation couldn’t become more frustrating for Marinette and seemingly for Adrien as well, Lila shuffled into the circle of tension that had recently formed and placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Sorry Chloé,” she began, “But Adrien and I are already going together, right? You know, since I’m your father’s new muse?”

“What?” Chloé barked, crossing her arms, “Since when?”

“I wasn’t aware of this either,” Kagami added.

Adrien removed Lila’s hand from his shoulder. “Lila, I never- “

“He wouldn’t take you in a million years!” Chloé continued, pointing her finger angrily towards Lila. “Especially since you’re a total liar! How ridiculous, utterly ridi- “

“Adrien, you wouldn’t actually go with either of these girls, would you?” Kagami asked. “….. wouldn’t you have asked me?”

Adrien seemed to be panicking. Marinette had to do something about this.

“How about we settle this later?” Marinette said, trying to calm down the situation. “Adrien and Kagami have fencing practice to go to. We should let them get there on time…”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Marinette,” he said, smiling warmly at her. Marinette couldn’t help but blush as she felt the butterflies float in her stomach, but the feelings quickly washed away as he began leaving.

“Yes, thank you,” Kagami added before following him. Marinette couldn’t help but feel cold as she understood what she had done. Now that Adrien and Kagami were going back into the school alone, he would surely pick her to go with him. Marinette didn’t even get the chance to ask him herself….

“I can’t believe you would send him away like that, Dupain-Cheng!”

“How typical.”

Marinette completely forgot that she was currently stranded with her two worst enemies. _Great_ , she thought to herself, _Not only did I miss my chance of getting Adrien to go with me, but now I’m stuck out here with these two_!

“I bet you did it because you knew he was going with moi!”

“As if blondie.”

“Don’t call me blondie, peasant.”

“Enough!!!!!”

Marinette startled both of the other girls, who waited for her to continue. “I sent him away because he was clearly getting overwhelmed,” she stated, “Plus he had to get to class, and I didn’t want him to be stalled by a bunch of girls fighting over him.”

“It’s not a fight if there’s a clear winner,” Lila said, which ignited an angry spark within Marinette. “I’m working for his father currently. Even if he wanted to go with someone else, I know his father wouldn’t allow it. I would make sure of that!”

“Uh, my mother and his father are bestfriends actually,” Chloé responded. “Sooooo, his father would want me to go with him anyway! I’ve known him way longer than both of you!”

“Have either of you considered Adrien’s feelings at all?” Marinette added, her frustration bubbling over. “You’re both selfish. You want him all to yourself as some sort of prized possession, not as a human being…”

“Awww, Marinette,” Lila began, “So caring and full of love…..”

“Bleh,” Chloé said.

“This is why you’ll never make it in the fashion industry. You’re too afraid to work for yourself and use others to climb higher. Don’t you know how business works?”

“This isn’t business, Lila. It’s a school dance which should be celebrated with people you love, not people you want to use as your little…. puppet!”

“Which is why Adrien should go with me. He loves me the most!” Chloé argued.

“That’s what you think,” Lila replied, which in turn made Chloé very perplexed. The blonde huffed and sat down, crossing her arms and pouting. Marinette heard her muttering to herself, but she couldn’t make out what was being said. Lila was pretty impressed with herself and sat down as well, her annoyingly smug face not failing to piss Marinette off. Eventually, she too decided to sit down, her gaze awkwardly avoiding the other two as she waited patiently for Adrien’s return.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Adrien was very thankful that Marinette interrupted the chaos surrounding him. He wasn’t sure if he would have made it to class in time if she hadn’t, and he was starting to get overwhelmed by all of the tension around him. Kagami followed him silently into the school’s locker rooms, carrying that leftover tension with her as they separated to change. Adrien really needed to talk to her, but unfortunately they barely had any time left before class started.

Fencing was relatively normal despite the anxiety that was still there from the current situation. Adrien and Kagami paired up as usual and practiced, the two not speaking to eachother as they parred. Adrien felt an immense amount of guilt for not telling Kagami about the dance. He had honestly forgotten all about it with all of the other stresses in his life and didn’t even think to ask _anyone_ really. The two had to talk after practice before he was once again bombarded by Chloé and Lila.

Did he actually want to go with Kagami though? Adrien was thinking about this as he play-fought with her, wondering what his wants really were. He knew that he wanted to go with a friend that he would surely have a good time with, and Kagami did seem to fit that description. However, Adrien also knew that Kagami had very strong feelings for him. They had discussed dating in the past, but Adrien always felt like something was wrong or that he wasn’t ready. He knew this hurt Kagami, but they still managed to remain friends through all of this. Why did love have to be so confusing????

After practice finally ended, Adrien approached his friend to talk. “Hey, Kagami,” Adrien said,“I didn’t mean to upset you by not telling you about the dance. The only reason the others know about it is because they go to my school.”

“I see,” Kagami responded, but her voice still sounded cold and hurt.

“I honestly kinda forgot to mention it,” Adrien continued, trying his best to make Kagami feel better. “Please don’t take this as I wouldn’t want to go with you, okay?”

“So, you do want to go with me?” Kagami asked, her face lighting up a little.

“Uh….”

“Finally!”

Chloé once again interrupted a conversation and stormed through the school’s lobby up to Adrien. Kagami gave her a piercing glare as she stopped in front of them. Marinette and Lila followed in her train, which brought back Adrien’s cloud of overwhelming thoughts. At least Marinette was here in case the situation went south, right???

“Adrien, we should start discussing colors,” Lila began, “I think I’m going to be wearing green. Don’t you think it would look good on me?”

Adrien scrunched his eyebrows in slight frustration at Lila’s comment. The fact that both she and Chloé assumed he was going with either of them made him _very_ uncomfortable. It was like he wasn’t allowed to make the decision for himself, and he already knew too well what that felt like.

“Stop saying that like you’re going with him!” Chloé yelled, “Also, green is definitely not your color. Ew!”

“Both of you are idiots,” Kagami interjected, causing both Chloé and Lila to look at her. “Adrien just told me that we are going together, so that means that you two will have to find someone else.”

Adrien let out a small, “Huh?” After Kagami’s statement. He never agreed to that, did he? This was a total mess…

“Adrien, I cannot believe that you would rather go with someone like _her_ than me!” Chloé ranted, staring at her childhood friend angrily.

“I actually didn’t- “

“I really thought we were close,” Lila began before Adrien could actually say what was on his mind. “And now you’re just ripping our relationship apart like that? Did I mean nothing to you?”

“Quit crying you little baby,” Chloé said.

Lila wiped away a fake tear before finishing. “I hope this doesn’t change things with my contract. I would hate for my contributions to your father’s company to be ruined because of this…. he would not be happy if that were to happen…”

At this point Adrien was panicking. He had three different girls desperately trying to steal him as their date to this ball that he didn’t even want to go to anymore. All he wanted was to choose someone who he thought he would have a good time with, not have something like this happen!

“The manipulation isn’t going to work, Lila,” Marinette responded, causing Adrien to turn towards her. “Using Adrien’s father against him is wrong on so many levels. And Chloé, you can’t get mad at her for assuming she’s going with Adrien when you did the same exact thing earlier. If Adrien wants to go with Kagami, then so be it. Just let him be happy with his date that he chooses to be with. If either of you actually cared about him, you would.”

Adrien was in awe as Marinette stood up for him. He never really had anyone do that before when this kind of thing happened to him. Then again, Marinette had stood up for him many other times when his father tried holding him back from things. Why was she always so quick to help him out like that? _Marinette really is too good of a friend to me,_ Adrien thought to himself, smiling as she shut the two bratty girls down.

“I _do_ care about him!” Chloé argued. “Which is why I want what’s best for him, which is going to the dance with me.”

“I care about him too,” Lila added, “Which is why I don’t want anything bad to happen between him and his father. I know how angry he can get when things don’t go as planned…”

“Just tell them we are going together and then they will go away,” Kagami said. “Whenever I have an obstacle in my way of being happy, I chop it down. We shouldn’t let these two get in the way of our love…”

Adrien’s smile faltered as the other three girls replied. He couldn’t get away from this, could he? Well, actually…

“I need to think about this,” Adrien said, and he stepped away from the gaggle of girls who were left to wonder in shock. Shuffling quickly out of the school building, Adrien breathed heavily as he finally got a taste of some fresh air. All of this fighting for his attention was freaking him out way too much, and it eventually got to the point where he needed to step out. Sinking down into the steps, Adrien buried his face into his hands and took a break from the chaos still waiting inside.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

“You ruined it,” Kagami began, staring at Chloé and Lila solemnly. “You made him upset. Nobody makes Adrien upset on my watch.”

“I think this whole situation was just too much for him,” Marinette added. She could sense Adrien’s anxiety as soon as Chloé walked up to him, and Lila joining in definitely didn’t help. “How about I go talk to him, since I’m more of an outside influence?”

“Oh, come on Marinette,” Chloé replied, “We all know you aren’t. You want to go with him too and you’re using this as an opportunity to ask him!”

“I’m not,” Marinette began, but Kagami spoke before she could further defend herself.

“I really hope that isn’t true, Marinette. I would hope that as friends you wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Oh, she definitely would,” Lila disagreed, once again leaving Marinette without a defense. “Don’t trust her, Kagami. Marinette and I were once friends too, until she found out that I was into Adrien. Then she…. she…”

“Oh stop it, Lila,” Marinette angrily interrupted. “Kagami isn’t foolish enough to fall for that, right?”

“I do not know who to trust anymore,” Kagami said. “Were you going to ask him as well?”

“Well, I- “

“You were, weren’t you?” Chloé joined.

“She’s obsessed with him! It’s almost unhealthy for her. I feel so bad….” Lila also added.

“Okay, fine!” Marinette shouted, finally letting it out. “I was going to ask him,”

“I knew it!” Chloé shouted.

“BUT,” Marinette continued, tired of being constantly interrupted. “I would rather him feel comfortable than overwhelmed. If I go ask him now, he’ll only be more stressed out with another option added. I don’t want to do that to him.”

“She’s lying,” Lila confidently said.

“I’m not. I’m going to go to him and ask him who he truly wants to go to the dance with.”

“So, then he’ll choose me and we can go together?” Chloé asked. “Okay, go ahead then.”

Marinette wanted to comment, but Chloé giving her permission was good enough. She looked over at Kagami to see if she approved, in which the fencer sighed and nodded. “I’ll be back soon. Just let me handle this.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Adrien was so lost in his scattered thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Marinette approaching him. The sudden touch of a soft hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and lift his hands away, but he immediately relaxed when he realized who it was.

“Hey,” Marinette said, her smile soft and sympathetic. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?” Adrien began, looking down, “Very overwhelmed.”

Marinette nodded. Adrien knew she understood him, or at least she did more than the others seemed to at the moment. “I’m sorry this had to happen to you,” she continued, her face looking very worried.

“It’s okay,” Adrien replied. “It’s not your fault, and you did the best you could to try and calm everyone down.”

Marinette smiled again, which made Adrien feel a little better. Having a friend care about him always made him feel good. “I just didn’t want you to freak out over something that shouldn’t be stressful.”

“And I appreciate you for that. Really, I do…”

“So….” Marinette began, causing Adrien to give her a confused look. “I came here to sort this out.”

“Oh?”

Marinette nodded. “You have a right to choosing who you want to go with. It’s not fair for you to be pressured into it.”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you, Marinette,” he said. “So…how do you suppose we figure it out?”

“Well,” Marinette replied, “This is your decision to make. I think you should go with whoever _you_ want to go with. Forget about what any of them said, or how the others might feel. Just tell me who you were going to ask.”

Adrien was definitely thrown off by Marinette’s idea. She was absolutely right about this; he shouldn’t have to worry about how the other girls would feel if what matters is how he feels, right? Although he still wanted to be as nice as possible about it, Adrien did tend to push his feelings to the side for the sake of others. However, the answer to her question wasn’t exactly as clear as he hoped it would be. “The truth Marinette,” he began, “Is that I didn’t really have a plan.”

“Oh,” Marinette replied. “Were you planning on going alone?”

“Not exactly,” Adrien replied. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Chloé made dates mandatory.”

“Right.”

“I was just thinking along the lines of who I wanted in a vaguer way. Nobody really specific.”

“Oh?” Marinette responded. “What were you thinking, then?”

Adrien smiled. “I was thinking of asking someone I was close friends with. You know, someone who I would have a good time being around.”

Marinette nodded. “So definitely not Lila, then.”

Adrien laughed at Marinette’s comment. “Definitely not. I was actually going to ask Nino, but he had already picked Alya. I guess I should have seen that coming, huh?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes playfully. “So, who would you consider after Nino, then?”

“Hm…..” Adrien replied, thinking to himself. He thought about who he would have considered bringing other than Nino, which he honestly should have thought about before all of this chaos happened. Adrien began listing his friends in his head, trying to find the perfect candidate to go with. There was Nino, Alya, and….

“ _Oh,”_ he said, looking back up. There she was, sitting there and helping him make a decision when for some reason he didn’t even consider….

“Who is the first person that came to mind?” Marinette asked again, guiding him through the process. He already knew who that was, but would that be weird to say? When the answer herself, was the one leading him in a completely different direction?

“Well….” Adrien began, shifting nervously. “To be honest, the next person I thought of was you.”

Marinette seemed to stiffen at Adrien’s answer, which made him immediately feel guilty. “O-Oh,” she replied, looking away nervously.

“Don’t take that the wrong way,” Adrien said, trying to reassure his friend. “I know you’re just trying to help me and all, it’s just- “

“No, I-it’s okay.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah…”

Adrien was now a little confused, because Marinette seemed to be a lot more happy than stressed. He didn’t mean to put her on the spot like that but did she…. not mind that? “Are you sure?”

“Adrien,” Marinette began, shuffling in a little to get closer to him. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure, go head,” Adrien replied, still perplexed by Marinette’s reaction. She seemed to return to being nervous, which increased his already growing curiosity.

“I didn’t want to say it before because you were already struggling on who to pick,” Marinette continued, playing with her sleeve a little bit. “I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go with me.”

Adrien was very surprised, but only pleasantly so. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, nodding and smiling. “I was going to talk to you about it after class, and then I saw you were with Kagami and didn’t want to make it awkward. Then Chloé and Lila showed up and everyone started fighting over you and I didn’t want to add to the flame by asking you to go as well, so I just kinda…. wanted you to pick on your own…”

“Marinette,” Adrien began, his heart warming up as if it was resting on an open flame. “You really didn’t have to do that for me. I probably would have said yes.”

“But, the others?”

“Chloé is a good friend of mine, but I see her more as a sister than anything else. I feel like going to a dance with her would be kinda awkward.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“You already know how I feel about Lila, and I know you feel the same.”

“Ugh…”

Adrien chuckled. “And Kagami? She……I really like Kagami. She’s a very good friend of mine and I kinda thought we were getting closer but everything just kinda felt wrong and forced and…. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea, you know?”

“Oh.”

“I would love to take Kagami, but I also don’t want her to think it’s anything romantic. I feel like I would only hurt her if I did.”

“So, you just wanted to go with a friend and make it casual is what you’re saying?”

“Yeah! That’s all I really wanted from this dance. I’m kind of taking a break from love for now.”

Adrien couldn’t tell exactly, but it seemed like Marinette was briefly disappointed. However, she quickly smiled again and took his hand. “Then let’s go as friends and make it the best night we can.”

Adrien beamed brightly at Marinette. “I can’t wait!”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Marinette was honored to be Adrien’s first date choice after Nino, but she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that he only saw it as strictly platonic. She tried shaking it off, especially since her original plan _was_ to make it seem platonic, but it still kinda hurt that Adrien still saw her as just a friend. However, seeing the looks on Chloé and Lila’s faces were absolutely priceless when Adrien told them he was going with her. Marinette wished she had it on video so she could hit replay over and over on that exact moment. Chloé unsurprisingly threw a huge fit in the middle of the school when she found out. Lila was a lot quieter, but Marinette could definitely tell she was scheming something. She would have to deal with that later, she supposed.

Kagami, however? Marinette felt really bad about taking Adrien away, so she decided to talk with her about it afterwards. Kagami surprisingly had no hard feelings and told her that if Adrien actually chose her, she had fairly won. “I have clearly lost the battle this time, but that does not mean I will fall,” was what Kagami told her, “I will just have to pick myself back up and win next time.”

Although Kagami’s last words were a little threatening, Marinette decided to push them aside and enjoy the one night she had with Adrien. As long as she and Kagami were still friends after this and she got to enjoy her night at the ball, nothing else mattered. As Marinette finished the last touches on the look she had been preparing for weeks, she smiled at herself in the mirror. “Tonight, you are going to a ball with Adrien Agreste,” she said, hyping herself up for the big moment. Her hair was tied up in a fancy bun on top of her head, wrapped in a pink silk ribbon. Her makeup was simple, but still accented her eyes with a glittery eyeshadow and shiny lip-gloss. Then there was the dress that she had already prepared. The pink fabric hugged her body and flowed to the floor, leaving Marinette looking elegant and regal.

“Marinette! Your date has arrived!”

Marinette jumped at the sound of her mother’s voice before processing what was said. “He’s here!” she shouted, quickly checking herself once more in the mirror. “Does everything look good to you, Tikki?”

“Of course!” Tikki cheered, smiling at her chosen. “You look beautiful, Marinette.”

“Thank you,” Marinette replied, smiling giddily and grabbing her things. “Coming!” she shouted back before opening the hatch to her room and slowly walking down the stairs where her wonderful date would be waiting for her.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check the others in the collection out and if you are interested, out Discord server is open to anyone! We have many events like this that you can absolutely participate in, so copy and paste this link if you would like to join our community! https://discord.com/channels/751684669942267944/751842380377751655/810723315013779497


End file.
